


Déjà Vu  旧事幻现

by mingyi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon's dæmons is Aslan do u know what i mean, and yes Sid is THE Sid, golden compass au, have u watched the ad of magnum the ice cream and OMG that's exactly what those creatures are, humans' souls naturally exist outside of their bodies in the form of sentient "dæmons"
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: “我就是伴灵。我是奎刚·金的伴灵。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：借用黑暗物质三部曲（如果说黄金罗盘大家应该更熟悉一些）里普尔曼式的那种精灵的大体设定，有所改动。每个人出身都拥有一个伴灵，也是所谓灵魂的具象化。在幼徒时期伴灵可以任意变化外形，到了学徒时期伴灵会逐渐固定，通过武士试炼后会最终确定。伴灵和主人会有一定程度的通感，但同时拥有部分的自主思维。将伴灵与主人分开是一种可怕的禁忌，如果试图把两者分开，双方都将遭受极大的痛苦。若主人一旦死去，伴灵从此就销声匿迹。
> 
> 肉太画的那两张QO伴灵打开了我的战术滤镜。感谢卢卢的甜梗！斜体为回忆部分。

***

从外环回到绝地圣殿的时候已将近傍晚，整个科洛桑被笼罩在一种奇特的金色光芒中。奎刚承认，在这次漫长的单人任务后，自己有些想念科洛桑的黄昏了。

 

按照常规他得先去绝地委员会向长老们汇报任务，尽管比起见到梅斯的那只黑漆漆的渡鸦、奎刚更希望能早些回到住处泡一杯热乎乎的茶。

 

“嗯，完成得很好，你这次的任务。”尤达坐在加拉帕戈斯龟背上用赞许的目光看着他。

 

“谢谢，尤达大师。”这个对生命原力的理解超越圣殿里绝大多数人的绝地大师有时候总是对这些伴灵感到好奇，在幼徒时期它们可以任意变化外形，一般来说到了学徒时期会逐渐固定，通过武士试炼后则会最终确定。这么说来，尤达大师的伴灵已经固定几百年了，要是他他可不希望危险来临的时候要和一个慢吞吞的家伙并肩作战，尽管他也知道那只象龟实际上有多么灵活敏捷。

 

“完成了，圣殿里落下的课程，肯诺比学徒已经。”尤达轻咳一声，把他的注意力拉了回来，“一个新的委派，需要你们去完成。”

 

“长老会安排你们两天后启程去伯尔凡加。”云杜接话道。

 

“伯尔凡加？”阿斯兰的耳朵竖了起来。奎刚已经很久没有听过这个名字了，当他还是个学徒的时候，他曾呆在星图室里见过这颗星星。那是一个遥远的、极少有外人踏足的星球，传说中能看见世界上最美丽的星尘，但同时她又神秘地令人害怕，没有人知道这颗星球是否就像自己的名字那样是一个邪恶之地。

 

“原力受到了扰动，”站在云杜肩上的渡鸦理了理自己的羽毛，“据说伯尔凡加不停地有孩子们失踪。我们得到的信息有限，待会儿发到你的数据板上。”梅斯和尤达对视了一眼，“如果没有其他事了的话，你可以离开了，我想你的学徒会很高兴见到你。”

 

尽管心存困惑，但奎刚当然不会错过挚友话里的意思。今天是个重要的日子。

 

他微微颔首，向各位长老告别。

 

***

他们穿过千泉厅，阿斯兰走在奎刚身边，这头充满智慧与力量的雄狮甩了甩鬃毛，鼻子里发出轻微的气音，似乎对圣殿里熟悉气味表示满意。这时一只橘猫从房檐上跃下、滚到了阿斯兰的脚边。

 

“西德，别闹！等等我！”就在小猫翻了个身，举起爪子想要抓上阿斯兰的狮鬃时，从灌木丛里钻出了一个红棕色的脑袋。

 

然后男孩看见西德身后的阿斯兰、以及那个高大的男人，他的脸上瞬间绽放出一个巨大的笑容：“师父！”

 

欧比旺撞进奎刚怀里，给师父一个大大的熊抱。橘猫在阿斯兰的腿间转来转去，掩藏不了男孩内心的雀跃。雄狮低下头用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭它。

 

西德变成这只金渐层短毛猫已经不少时候了。奎刚还记得七年前，他和尤达站在训练场门口看着欧比旺紧握着光剑拼命挥舞着左抵右挡的样子。

 

_光剑撞在一起发出阵阵噼噼啪啪的爆响声和嘶嘶声。他能从原力中感觉到欧比旺内心的愤怒和恐惧是多么的强烈，他的伴灵瞬息变化着。如果男孩不学会加以控制，他很可能就会更可怕的东西支配。_

_他观察着男孩的伴灵，小家伙在逐渐稳定下来，他知道这是男孩在努力调集原力。突然欧比旺改变了策略，动作又快又猛地发起进攻。那个扎了根马尾辫的白发男孩试图挡住他的攻势，但欧比旺的光剑带着强大的烧灼力，与布鲁克的剑猛力相撞。_

_致命一击，比武的对手摔倒在地、挣扎着爬行，他已经输了，他的伴灵变成了一只小白鼠被欧比的灰背隼按在地上咬住了喉咙。_

也许欧比旺的伴灵就是它了吧，奎刚揉了揉男孩有些杂乱的姜红色头发。

***

“闭上眼睛，欧比旺。”

 

西德的尾巴垂到地上，尾尖轻轻抖动了一下。欧比旺在心里呻吟了一声。原力啊，为什么奎刚一回来就要让他做这个绝地武士的训练。

 

但他还是乖乖地照做了，闭上眼睛，集中自己的思绪，一点点地从空气中收集信息。周围的一切太过于熟悉，他和奎刚住在一起这么多年，就算没有原力的引导，欧比旺都能准确地说出所有东西摆放的位置。

 

“师父？”欧比旺有些疑惑，但他没有睁开眼睛。

 

直到他听见师父轻笑出声，欧比旺才意识到自己被耍了，又一次地。

 

阿斯兰把天鹅绒的盒子推到他面前，西德抢先把爪子扒了上去。男孩嘴角边逃出一丝微笑，他知道师父一定不会忘记今天是他的生日。

 

“在集市上看见了这个，我想你会喜欢。”

 

***

奎刚是被呼在脖子上的热气弄醒的。他侧过头看着身边还在熟睡的男孩，欧比旺整个人陷在柔软的床垫里、暗金色的头发略显凌乱地散落在雪白的枕头上，他紧紧地抱着一团被子，均匀的呼吸吹在奎刚的脖子上，痒痒的。西德不知道什么时候爬上了床，用尾巴把自己圈成一个球压在奎刚的被子上。奎刚小心翼翼地侧过身，把欧比旺怀里的被子移开了些，靠近一点、然后在他的额头落下一个轻吻。

 

这让他想起了欧比旺刚刚成为自己学徒后没多久的那次任务。

 

_在返程途中，他们不得不挤在那架简陋飞行器里狭窄的小床上。离科洛桑还很远，奎刚建议他们抓紧时间好好休息一下。_

_欧比旺乖巧地面朝墙壁、身体绷直紧紧贴着船舱。奎刚想过让他的徒弟不因为自己高大的形体需要占据更多的面积而担心，但碍于他徒弟的固执和自身的疲乏，他没有劝下去。_

_直到奎刚被热得醒了过来。发现入睡前像是扒着悬崖一样死死挨着墙的徒弟，现在转而紧紧靠在他的身侧。_

_他的徒弟也热得糟糕。_

_姜黄色的发丝被汗水打乱，一些贴在前额上。但他仍然牢牢地抵住奎刚，像惊慌许久的流浪者终于找到了避难所。_

_奎刚小心地伸出自由的那只手，拨开欧比旺额上的碎发。并试着在不惊醒对方的情况拉开他们的距离。但他机警的学徒只是靠的更紧。夹在学徒侧身和师父平躺的躯干中的手臂抓住了奎刚的贴身袍子。即便如此，奎刚注意到他的学徒并没有把手脚缠上来，只是贴得无缝一般紧：既担心片刻安逸的消失、又畏惧自己不配拥有。_

_「也许是从美利达/达恩落下的后遗症。」_

_他的手从欧比旺的额前移往紧皱的眉头，顺着眉毛的走向一下下轻轻地抚平。低喃着，像是说给学徒又像说给自己。_

_“没事了，都过去了。”_

 

 

抱着的被子被抢走让欧比旺在睡梦中呻吟了一声，他无意识地举起手胡乱地抓住了面前的随便什么东西，然后手脚并用地缠了上去。奎刚被这个突如其来的拥抱弄得有些哭笑不得，但还是纵容了欧比旺这霸道性的睡姿，然后把手搭在了身边人的腰上。

 

直到自己因为这个扭曲的姿势感到有些肌肉酸痛的时候，奎刚才开了口，“欧比旺，”他在学徒的耳边轻轻说道，“醒醒，我的爱。”而后者只是迷迷糊糊地哼哼了一声，更加往奎刚的怀里钻了钻。奎刚无奈地摇摇头、扬起嘴角。

 

阳光晒进房间洒在欧比旺的脸上，男孩终于渐渐清醒过来。当他猛然意识到自己正像一只八爪鱼一样缠在师父身上时，脸蛋瞬间涨得通红，拉开了两人的距离。而奎刚正用一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手把玩着他的学徒辫，对欧比旺的反应轻笑出声，忍不住又戏弄道，“要不是梅斯把这个任务交给了我们，我倒是不那么介意你一直被你这样抱着。”

 

欧比旺的脸又红了两度。

 

西德咬上了阿斯兰的尾巴，突如其来的共感让奎刚一震。欧比旺趁机把学徒辫从奎刚手里解救出来，然后顶着烧红的脸下床。他拿起昨晚随意搭在椅背上的睡衣披在身上，对床上的人说了句我去做早饭，然后走出房间。

 

 

原力告诉他这次的任务他们不能掉以轻心，希望他们能有足够的时间去研究在伯尔凡加究竟发生了什么。


	2. Chapter 2

***

当“纪念者号”向下降落、穿透伯尔凡加的大气层时，细小的水珠不断成形、沿着视窗往下流。欧比旺擦了擦玻璃上的水雾，望向舱外：在绝地圣殿里长大的他从未想像过银河系里会有如此荒凉的星球。科洛桑的每一寸土地都被摩天大楼所占据、甚至空中都是来往交错的反重力交通流。而在这里，有的只是耸立在茫茫冰原上的一座城堡。

 

欧比旺跟在阿斯兰后面小心翼翼地离开飞船。他回头看了一眼身后巨大的冰架，不禁拢了拢自己的绝地袍，然后快步跟上了师父。

 

 

“玛丽莎·卡尔特夫人，科洛桑的绝地们来了，”守卫把他们领进了那座城堡，“这位是奎刚·金大师。”

 

绝地大师优雅地鞠了一躬，阿斯兰同样微微低下头，接着他们侧过身，“这是我的学徒，欧比旺·肯诺比。”

 

“你好，金大师，”卡尔特夫人朝奎刚点了点头，然后把目光停留在他身后的男孩身上，“肯诺比学徒。”

 

她是个漂亮而又年轻的女人，光滑的金发低垂在面颊上。一只金色的猴子从她的肩膀后面探出头来。

 

 

尽管只是一墙之隔，却像是把伯尔凡加分成了两个世界。房间里壁炉温暖的火焰照在墙上，整个城堡显得金碧辉煌，再加上每天晚上卡尔特夫人主持的鸡尾酒会，晚宴上那些欧比旺从未品尝过的珍肴几乎让他快忘记外面是个冰天雪地的世界。卡尔特夫人坚持那些所谓失踪的孩子只是在伯尔凡加经历极夜的那段时间里，不顾警告地跑出去看传说中的星尘却迷路了而已，就算他们能躲过野兽的袭击，也不一定挨得过外面的天寒地冻。事实上，几天下来他和师父除了等着搜救队伍的消息外，的确别无他法。更糟的是，伯尔凡加的极昼马上就要再次变成永夜了，搜索工作必须在这之前完成。要是还来得及的话。

 

***

奎刚又被卡尔特夫人叫走了，欧比旺对此一直心存不满，本就应该师徒两个人共同行动的任务，他却像是被挡在了外面一样。

 

欧比旺盘腿坐在床上歪着脑袋百无聊赖地划着数据板，西德突然跳到他腿上仰起头，“你觉得卡尔特夫人怎么样？她的猴子让我感到毛骨悚然。”

 

“也许是你太紧张了，西德，”欧比旺往后一仰，把自己陷进巨大的床垫里，“这只是一个简单，但同时我们插不上手的任务而已。”

 

“不，你是没有看见当你和卡尔特夫人提到迷地原虫时萨婷的反应，”西德张牙舞爪地比划着，“那个时候她猛地抬起脑袋盯着你，金色毛发像充了电似的一下子直立起来。而我就站在她身后！”

 

欧比旺转头疑惑地看向西德。小橘猫走到他脸旁坐下，用尾巴把自己盘了起来，尾尖轻轻搭在爪子上，“上一个让我有这种毛骨悚然的感觉的东西还是扎纳托斯的那只鬣狗。”

 

这个比较让欧比旺微乎其微地颤抖了一下。那只出奇丑陋，但却能让阿斯兰都不得不万分警惕的家伙。

 

_“为什么他们非得固定下来呢？”欧比旺瘪着嘴看向尤达的老龟，“我想要西德永远都能变化，就像现在这样。”_

 

_“固定下来的，他们终究会，成长的一部分，这是。感到厌烦，你会，总有一天，对他变来变去。让他固定下来，你就会想。”绝地大师拿拐杖敲了敲龟背，微笑着看着眼前的幼徒。_

 

_“我永远也不会对他感到厌烦！”罗宾鸟在欧比旺的肩头盘旋，然后变成了一只蜜獾落到地上。_

 

_“你会的。想长大，嗯，像别的孩子一样。还是有补偿的，不管怎么样，等它们固定下来以后。”_

 

_“什么补偿？”欧比旺抱起西德，灰绿色的眼睛闪了闪。_

 

_“知道自己是什么样的人，你能。”_

 

可是如果一个人不喜欢自己伴灵固定下来的样子怎么办呢？欧比旺记得后来自己又问过师父同样的问题。奎刚给出的答案是，你是什么样的人，伴灵就会以怎样的形式固定下来，无论满意与否，我们需要试着接受自己的本性。那时候奎刚还提到了扎纳托斯，扎纳托斯还是个学徒的时候奎刚一直认为他的伴灵变成和阿斯兰一样的雄狮，讽刺的是，最后随着扎纳托斯堕入黑暗面，它却变成了凶残的、以腐肉为食的鬣狗。

 

 

“既然这样，”欧比旺一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，“不如我们自己去调查一番。”他把数据板丢到一边，从箱子里翻出一件防寒服。

 

“但师父说了不许你……”

 

“绝对会在奎刚发现之前回到这里，”欧比旺把光剑别在腰间，冲西德歪了歪头，“我保证。”

 

绝地学徒升起了自己的原力屏障，小心翼翼地避开守卫，西德紧贴着他深棕色的绝地袍溜出了城堡。

 

***

奎刚没有太专注地听卡尔特夫人在长桌主座上说了什么。绝地大师几分钟前就察觉到阿斯兰耳朵竖了起来，一直不自觉地往他身上靠，他把手放在狮鬃上轻轻地安抚着。奎刚闭上眼睛，原力中并没有传来什么令人担忧的震颤。也许只是这里极昼极夜周期太短导致的生理不适。

 

但原力的确告诉他这里有什么不对劲。

 

前几天他拜托梅斯从星图室给他传来了一些资料，发现这颗星球的北方纤原体密度意外的高，而北方正是卡尔特夫人提到观赏星尘的最佳地点，同时也是那些孩子失踪的地方。伯尔凡加绝对不简单，而卡尔特夫人也有太多说不上来的疑点。这就是奎刚明确要求学徒呆在城堡里不要乱跑的原因。

 

_“让欧比旺蒙在鼓里，你为什么要？他还不知道这些事，我想。”_

尤达大师的训诫不合时宜地在奎刚脑海里响起。

 

_“现在还没有必要让他知道。如果知道，他很容易冒险。我不想让他身遭不测。”_

奎刚还记得自己当时的回答，尽管那时他还没有收欧比旺为徒，但他的答案不会变的。现在的他仍然不想让学徒遭到危险。

 

_“和师父同舟共济，他必须，收他为徒之后。”_

 

仿佛是被尤达大师的拐杖狠狠地敲了一下，这个时候奎刚才反应过来是哪儿出了问题。他通过师徒纽带想要联系欧比旺，但纽带的另一边却升起了原力屏障。他们之间的师徒链接被截断了。在绝地大师匆匆离席和卡尔特夫人告别之前，阿斯兰已经跑出了会议厅。

 

欧比旺不见了。

 

***

当欧比旺发现自己走得太远时已经迟了，极夜已然来临。

 

既然找不到回去的路，他只能硬着头皮继续循着远处闪烁的星尘往前走。“要是奎刚发现了一定很担心”的想法在他脑海里徘徊。他有些后悔这样贸贸然地离开城堡，但师父这几天一直没有向自己透露什么信息，这让他感觉就像回到了奎刚刚刚收他为徒的时候，很少说话，只有在必要的情况下才会与人交流。到现在为止除了几个从人们谈话中偷听到的几个名词以外，他对伯尔凡加的了解几乎就像是脚下的雪原一样一片空白。

 

然后他看见了一座小小的木棚。他走上前轻轻地敲了敲门，没有人回应。冰霜冻住了的木门上的铁锁。西德四处嗅了嗅，然后猛地跳进他怀里，不停地推着他：“欧比我们走吧！别待在这儿！欧比，我们回去找奎和阿斯兰。”

 

尤达大师一直告诫他们，恐惧是通向黑暗面之路。“你必须控制好自己的恐惧。”欧比旺听见自己这么说道，他也不知道这句话是对西德说的还是对自己说的。他深吸一口气，悄悄地用原力使劲，门“吱呀”一声打开了。

 

屋子里实在是太暗了。西德缩在他怀里小声叫着。欧比旺并不是圣殿里蒙上眼睛刺得最准的学徒，但他努力调整呼吸，原力告诉他他后方地上毛毯下有着微弱的气息。

 

欧比旺打开了光剑。毛毯下是一个男孩。

 

“他的伴灵在哪里？”西德惊恐地看着两眼无神的男孩，“他没有伴灵！”

 

那个男孩靠着木制烘干架子把自己缩成一团 ，架子上方挂着一排排去了内脏的鱼，死鱼早已和木板一样坚硬。男孩就这样贴身紧紧抓着一条干鱼，他的样子和用左手抱着西德、把它紧紧贴在心口的欧比旺一样。但是男孩所拥有的只有那条死去的鱼，仅此而已，因为他根本就没有伴灵。这是一个伴灵被切割掉了的孩子。

 

男孩在断气前最后的话让欧比旺知道，之前他听见的只言片语和数据板上的信息终于拼成了一块完整的图。“伯尔凡加”原本不是这颗星球的名字，而是建在北方的一座实验站，那些所谓失踪的孩子被绑架到这里进行秘密试验。伯尔凡加的本意正是“邪恶之地”。纤原体会随着生命的逝去而消亡，但有极少部分的纤原体能移居一个活体宿主，它们就能继续存活。北方的星尘里含有的强烈的纤原体吸引着原力敏感者的到来，通过把伴灵和主人强行分开而进行着一次次试验活动，想要通过操纵纤原体创造生命。

 

***

欧比旺的直觉告诉自己这一次应该听西德的话，回去，回到师父的身边。但来不及了，男孩说的对，星尘在吸引着他，越是对原力敏感的人越会被它们吸引。当他走到庞大的实验站前时，一个男人打开了门，一匹雪狼站在男人的身边。

 

“我在雪地里迷路了，请问这是哪儿？”欧比旺让西德钻进自己的绝地袍里，呆在那儿，千万别动。

 

“别担心，我的孩子。你现在安全了。先进来吧，里面比外面暖和多了。”

 

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

欧比旺跟着男人拐进了一条管道一样的长廊。过强的人工冷光让他感到颤栗。“本。我是本。”

 

“很好奇你为什么会跑到这么北的地方来，本。”男人顿了顿，“你是一个绝地吗？从你的服饰看来。”雪狼同样停下脚步看向了他。“我听说这几天有远方的绝地要来这里，你和金大师是一起的吗？”他的声音非常地轻柔，但语气却意味深长，令人难以捉摸。“我好像还没有见到你的伴灵？”

 

欧比旺一下子僵立在那儿。西德一直安安静静、一动不动地藏在他的袍子下面。

 

“我就是伴灵。我是奎刚·金的伴灵。”欧比旺答道。

 

这是他说过的最危险的一句话。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

***

他们又在这迷宫般的实验站里弯弯绕绕了好一会儿，欧比旺甚至不知道他们现在究竟在这个庞大建筑物的哪一层。终于他们在一扇门前停了下来。突然男人像是想起了什么一样，回头看向了他，“你怎么能离开他那么远呢？”

 

“因为他是绝地。”欧比旺深吸一口气，“我是他的伴灵，但我不会成为他的累赘。”他努力地让自己的话更加令人信服些，“要知道学习如何和自己的伴灵分开也是绝地武士训练的一项内容。”

 

欧比旺明显地感觉到西德在绝地袍下面紧紧地抓住了自己。令他感到庆幸的是，男人并没有再继续问下去。“你来的很巧，马上就是孩子们的吃饭时间了。我猜绝地的伴灵也是会饿的吧。”

 

欧比旺点了点头。

 

“你先呆在这儿。”男人又看了他一眼，然后转身离开了。他知道西德在努力地隐藏自己的气味，而且他做得很好，但雪狼的存在势必是对这个谎言极大的威胁。

 

 

欧比旺环视一周，向坐在角落里的女孩走去。顺手从餐盘里拿了一颗野莓递给女孩。

 

“你好，我叫本。”欧比旺低头看着女孩怀里的小狗，“他很漂亮。”

 

“谢谢，”女孩试探性地伸出手接过水果。“我叫梅拉妮，他是科斯莫。”

 

“你知道他们在这里干什么吗？”欧比旺看着梅拉妮的眼睛，轻声问道。

“他们说会给我们动一个小手术，然后就会送我们回家。” 女孩不禁挪到欧比旺的身边，压低了声音。“但每次他们把人带走，那些孩子都是有去无回。他们上个礼拜带走了诺尔，到现在他也没出现。”

 

科斯莫在他的脚边蹭来蹭去，不时地抬头看欧比旺一眼。

 

“梅拉妮，我想也许我可以带你们逃出这里。”绝地学徒小心地把手搭在女孩手腕上，“但在此之前我必须先联系上一个人。”他瞥了一眼房间里穿着白大褂的工作人员，“我得单独呆上一会儿。”

 

梅拉妮点了点头，示意欧比旺跟在她身后。趁没有人注意，她带他拐进了隔壁的一个像是会议厅的房间，“他们一般不用这间屋子，但你最好快点儿。”

 

 

就在欧比旺慢慢沉入冥想、想要触碰自己和奎刚的师徒链接的时候，西德摇醒了他。他这才听见门外雪狼的低嗥。

 

就在门被推开的那一刹那，欧比旺终于知道究竟是什么地方不对劲。这个男人举手投足都像是他在卡尔特夫人那儿见过的那些人：聪明、有教养、身份显赫。但一切已经迟了，门已经被打开，而他完全没有逃跑的可能性。而他的谎言可笑地不堪一击。

 

“那个绝地男孩在哪儿？”卡尔特夫人走了进来，把乳白色的貂皮大衣脱下搭在椅背上。

 

“弄丢了这个男孩，你们知道后果会是什么。”

 

是一个陌生的声音。欧比旺踮起脚从储藏间的通气孔往外看去。似乎是一个扎布拉克人，红色的皮肤上刺满了复杂而可怖的纹身。他的身后，一条巨大的赤链蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子。

 

“这个男孩是我们的，”雪狼发出威胁性的警告声，“一个真正的绝地，比那些半成品有价值的多。”

 

“我们做个交易吧，”金猴看向了那位扎布拉克人，“男孩的师父可以交给你，我想西迪厄斯尊主不会在意你杀死的是师父还是徒弟，达斯·摩尔。”她跳回了卡尔特夫人的怀里，“那杯茶里下了药，我想你现在赶去城堡正好能遇见一个任你处置的金大师。”

 

卡尔特夫人想要通过一次次对力敏者的实验操纵纤原体创造生命，而自己将是他们下一个实验品；灭绝了上千年、早已成为传说的西斯竟然是真实的存在；而师父……师父现在更是生死未卜。恐惧笼罩着欧比旺，他无法把这么多感情释放到原力里去。

 

而恐惧是这个时候最大的错误。

 

他看见那个叫达斯·摩尔的人慢慢地转向储物间，露出了被腐蚀的牙齿。

 

“我找到你了，绝地。”

 

***

储藏柜门被打开了。

 

萨婷从卡尔特夫人身上跃下，撕扯着他的袍子，西德被拽了出来。就在欧比旺本能地把手伸向腰间的光剑时，雪狼狠狠地咬了上去。而几乎是同时，西斯毫不留情地挥手举起了上前想要阻止他的男人，然后重重砸在了墙上。

 

“这个绝地是我的。”

 

欧比旺捂住血流不止的手。伴随着雪狼发出撕心裂肺的哀鸣，男人缓缓地倒下。

 

西斯金色的瞳孔转向了他。

 

欧比旺用原力招来光剑。“欧比！！”欧比旺听见了西德的尖叫。被撕扯着的纽带里传来的痛感告诉他，他和西德现在离得太远了。萨婷正在把他拖进分离仪器。而西斯的攻势太过凶猛，他用左手举着光剑徒劳地招架着，费力地向西德慢慢靠近。

 

赤链蛇在这个时候缠上了他的手，光剑掉在了地上。寒冷的空气割着他的脸颊，就像割着他的心的冰冷的恐惧。他从没有感到过这样无助。他曾以为在伽拉星球被洗脑是他一生中最黑暗的时刻。

 

他想起那一次黄昏时与尤达大师的谈话。 _“什么是我的极限，我怎样才能够知道?”_ 欧比旺这样问过。 _“如果我被逼到绝境，可以向谁寻求帮助?”_

 

就是那时候，尤达大师告诉他，在极度危险的时刻，当所有的办法都用尽之后，可以用原力召唤另一位绝地。 _“强烈的感应，”_ 尤达大师说， _“存在于你们之间。”_

而他现在甚至不能确认师父的安危。

 

欧比旺只能眼睁睁地看着赤红的双头光剑向他砍来。

 

***

西德在最后一刻变成了一只熊，挡在了欧比旺的面前。

 

光剑贯穿了他。

 

“不！！！！”这是他能喊出的最后一句话。

 

当你的伴灵拉扯着连接你们之间的那条纽带的时候，你会感受到一种奇怪的折磨，既有肉体的疼痛，又有着某种深切的悲哀和爱怜。欧比旺知道西德也有同样的感觉。所有人在长大的时候，都会做出这样的试验：看自己和伴灵究竟能分开多远，然后带着极大的解脱重新回到原来的距离。

 

而现在，受伤的西德被带走了，鲜血一滴一滴地滴落在他面前的冰冷的地板上。欧比旺僵直地躺在地上，任凭那尖锐的痛楚撕扯着自己以外，他什么都做不了。他不知道，失去了西德之后，他是不是还能感受到原力的存在，他会不会会变成一个迷失的雇佣武士。然后他意识到了那个最有可能的结果：他会死掉。

 

 

在最后的意识里，仿佛是回光返照一般，他似乎看到了高大的绝地大师闯了进来。

 

他感到自己被拉如了一个温暖的怀抱。“我很抱歉，师父……”

 

“噢，我的欧比旺。”

 

“作为赔礼，你明晚有空吗？”他举起颤抖的手抚上了师父胸膛。

 

那种钻心的疼痛已经消失了，剩下的只有一种近乎麻木的钝痛。

 

“明天吗？”

 

“我们去吃好吃的吧……明天吃什么好呢？”

 

疼。他又感到一阵晕眩袭来。他感受到了师父身上散发出的金色的原力包围着他，强大而炽热，像是在他的周围形成一道屏障。他想起了自己和奎刚趴在栏杆上看着科洛桑的夕阳的样子，深红色的条纹渲染了整片天空，那时候阿斯兰总会纵容西德埋在他的鬃毛里……

 

然后他的意识慢慢地消失。

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

*我对不起萨婷，只是妮可的演员梗而已。和TCW萨婷无关。

 梅拉妮和Cosmo名字取自《初学者》里的小姐姐和狗狗。


End file.
